once_upon_a_time_rebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Sark II
Sark II is a upgraded model of the original Sark program who served under the MCP. Created by Edward Dillinger, Jr. Sark II is tasked with observing penetrating and conquering enemy systems, so that Jr may one day gain what he needs to control ENCOM. But little does Jr know that Sark is actually evolving with each passing day, becoming smart enough to overcome his masters bidding and set forth on a mission to ascend beyond humanity. History Origins The original Sark was a program who served as the Master Control Program's guardian and second in command, who overviews the arrested programs and forces them to play life-threatening games, at which the loser is immediately de-rezzed. When Flynn arrives, he is subjugated by Sark and arrested along the other programs, meeting Tron in the process. After chasing the heroes, he battles Tron at Central Computer Mesa, the Master Control's fortress. Tron ends up defeating Sark and destroys his disk. However, the MCP revives him, and as Sark stood up, his size increased to a colossal scale. As Sark was made from the Master Control's data, he is de-rezzed along with his master when Flynn sacrifices himself. Sark Reborn Although Sark himself was destroyed, the foundation of his programming was still kept by Dillinger whose career now ruined because of Kevin Flynn's success. The Sark program along with the MCP program were attempted to be upgraded to ruin Flynn's career as well but Dillinger couldn't recover his own career and decided to leave it to rest. Dillinger would have a son named Edward Dillinger, Jr. who he would groom to take a place at ENCOM so that their family may one day seize control of the company once more. After Alan Bradley was named chairman of the board by CEO Sam Flynn, Alan fired all of the members except Jr who he thought earned his place. Since Sam took his place at the company, Jr had met regularly with his father for guidance as how to proceed. During one of these meetings, Dillinger now on his deathbed gave his son his programs so that he may finish what he started before passing away. Jr then took the foundation of these programs and updated them with modern specs to create Sark II. Abilities Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced): Sark II is an accomplished warrior, and has mastered a variety of fighting techniques possessing significant skill with his identity disc. His disc is predominantly used for defensive actions in a similar manner to a buckler shield. Like most disc-users, he employs his disk as a thrown missile weapon, and he also uses it for melee use. Expert Pilot: '''Sark II is also a skilled driver and pilot, capable of guiding vehicles through complex terrestrial and aerial stunts. '''Leadership: Sark II has demonstrated being capable of leading others, such as when he took the remnants of Clu II's Empire and made them apart of his new one. Category:Villains Category:Sark's Empire Category:Warriors Category:Pilots Category:Programs Category:Basics